


what if? (WORK IN PROGRESS)

by calamityrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityrogers/pseuds/calamityrogers
Summary: this isn't finished, i just decided to post it here so my mom can't read it. (it really does have a very long way to go)





	what if? (WORK IN PROGRESS)

Steve Rogers often wonders what things would’ve been like if he’d never lied on his enlistment forms.

Would they still have shipped him off to a military base in the middle of god-knows-where to be bullied by twenty other boys, all as desperate to go to war as he was?

Would they still have pumped him full of drugs to alter the rate at which his cells multiplied so he could fight as hard as he could on a stage with a group of chorus girls who were all too busy worrying about whether or not they’d get their chance at fame than they were about actually selling war bonds?

Would he still be responsible for countless lives lost in his name?

Would he still be responsible for what happened to Bucky?

He doesn’t know for sure, but he’s had almost two-hundred years to mull it over, so his alternate reality looks something like this:

* * *

“How many times is this?” Bucky says as he stoops down to pick up the folded piece of paper lying next to the trash cans where Steve was getting the daylights beaten out of him a few minutes ago. “Oh, you’re from Paramus now?” he says, reading the enlistment form. “You know it’s illegal to lie on these? And seriously, Jersey?”

“Yeah, Bucky, I know,” Steve sighs. “Don’t worry, I didn’t submit it.”

Bucky looks at him. “It’s probably better that way, pal. If they didn’t accept you the first time, they sure as hell ain’t gonna accept you now.”

“Yeah, I know.” He dusts his hands off and wipes his bloody nose before looking dejectedly up at his friend. He only notices the dapper military ensemble now, which makes Steve feel more broken than ever. “You get your orders?”

Bucky sighs. “The 107th, Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.”

Steve nods, then shakes his head. “I should be going.” He finishes dusting off his hands, then looks at Bucky, not bothering to hide the emotion in his eyes.

Bucky gives a pained laugh. “Come on, man. It’s my last night, we gotta get you cleaned up.”

“Why? Where we going?” Steve asks as Bucky drapes an arm around him and steers him out the alleyway, handing him a newspaper.

“We,” he gestures with his free hand, “are going to The Future.”


End file.
